Recueil d'OS - La famille Uchiha
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Vivez des situations quotidiennes d'une vie de couple ou d'une vie de famille quoiqu'un peu différentes de celles de personnes banales, celle des Uchiha, un clan qui s'est reconstruit, petit à petit grâce au dernier survivant du même nom et de sa partenaire, Sakura (Haruno) Uchiha.


**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce recueil d'OS (One-Shot) pour ceux qui l'ignorent qui sera centré sur les personnages de la famille Uchiha (à savoir : Sasuke, Sakura et Sarada). Possible aussi qu'il y a des allusions aux « anciens » comme Itachi, les parents ou ancêtres de ce clan mais ça ne sera pas les personnages principaux, tout comme le reste des personnages du manga/de l'anime.**

 **/!\ ATTENTION : Risque de spoilers, évidemment /!\**

 **Retrouvailles**

Italique = _pensées_

Ces derniers jours, Konoha n'avait pas été toujours paisiblement calme comme en cet instant précis. L'affaire des humains explosifs avait préoccupé pas mal les habitants du Village de la Feuille qui étaient encore hésitants à l'idée de sortir à nouveau librement dans les rues. Pourtant, les coupables avaient été appréhendés et emmenés au Pays de l'Eau.

De son côté, Sakura avait été déçue. Avec ce cas, elle s'était attendue à revoir son grand Amour mais il n'était pas encore revenu. Pourquoi ? Se demandait-elle sans cesse avant de se rappeler ce moment, à la sortie de la ville, où il lui avait révélé vouloir faire un voyage pour expier ses pêchés avant de lui montrer son propre signe d'affection et de lui promettre qu'il reviendrait une fois sa mission accomplie.

« _Shannarooo ! Il va finir par me rendre folle_ , pensa t-elle, _fichu Sasuke !_ »

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant même tomber à terre. Elle venait de voir une ombre bouger dans les buissons en face de la fenêtre de son bureau, à l'hôpital. Était-ce un nouvel ennemi ? Elle se précipita dans le long couloir à la recherche d'un quelconque inconnu, en vain. Elle finit par soupirer avant de regagner son lieu de travail.

Elle avait passé des semaines, après la Guerre, à soigner des patients et, pour lui donner un peu de repos après ces longues semaines éprouvantes, Tsunade l'avait assignée au remplissage de papiers plus ou moins administratifs et quelques consultations rapides.

Naruto était tranquillement chez lui, en train de câliner Hinata, tous deux allongés dans le canapé à regarder un film. Le blondinet caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux sous la douceur de ces traitements. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent interrompus par quelques coups bien distincts frappés sur la porte d'entrée.

« Gnh… Ronchonna le héros. Ne bouge pas, Hinata, je vais voir qui est-ce. »

Le jeune homme la déposa délicatement sur le sofa et alla ouvrir. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec son meilleur ami.

« Sasuke ! T'es enfin de retour ! S'enthousiasma le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

_Salut, Naruto, dit-il de sa voix habituelle. Puis-je entrer ?

_Bien sûr ! Hinata est dans le salon.

_Hn, fut sa seule réponse. »

Ensembles, ils allèrent rejoindre la brune qui se leva et esquissa un sourire en l'apercevant entrer dans la pièce.

« Sasuke-Kun, ça fait plaisir de te revoir à Konoha, chantonna t-elle.

_Merci, Hinata. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je voulais éviter d'interrompre le travail de Sakura alors je suis passé ici, les informa t-il.

_Oh tu sais, ça lui aurait fait énormément de bien de te voir, tu sais à quel point elle attend ton retour. D'ailleurs, on t'attendait la semaine dernière, après avoir récupéré les prisonniers ! »

L'Uchiha poussa un long et bruyant soupir.

« A vrai dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir aujourd'hui mais, après une discussion sérieuse avec Chino… J'ai réfléchi longuement et j'ai pris la décision de revenir quelques jours ici, expliqua t-il.

_Peu importe le temps que tu resteras, cela ne pourra faire que du bien à Sakura-Chan ! S'exclama Naruto. Et également à nous, hein ! D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu de dîner chez Ichiraku ce soir ? »

Le petit frère d'Itachi étira lentement ses lèvres en un sourire qui disparut aussitôt.

« J'aurais accepté mais je pense que j'aurais plus important à faire, navré, s'excusa t-il.

_Oh c'est rien ! Une prochaine fois ! Lâcha son vis-à-vis. Occupe-toi bien de Sakura-Chan ! »

Sasuke était déjà sorti et se dirigeait vers le centre-ville.

Sakura regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur qui indiquait dix-huit heures, soit la fin de son service. Elle rassembla ses quelques affaires dans sa sacoche et se rendit dans le bureau de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

« Tsunade-Sama ! Je file, bonne soirée ! S'enjoua t-elle.

_A demain, Sakura ! Lui fit signe la blonde. »

Haruno sortit rapidement du grand bâtiment, soudainement pressée de rentrer, comme si son intuition lui intimait qu'elle aurait une bonne nouvelle en rentrant chez elle. Devant son logement, elle sortit son petit trousseau de clés de son sac et inséra la plus grande dans la serrure. Tout à coup, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et s'empressa de dégainer un Kunai de dessous sa robe mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, personne.

« _Je dois être fatiguée, mon imagination me joue des tours_ , songea t-elle. »

Lorsqu'elle pénétra chez elle, elle prit soin de fermer sa porte à double tours mais elle remarqua des pétales de rose sur le sol, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et poser une main sur sa bouche. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps frêle fut plaqué contre le torse musclé, sûrement cet « inconnu » qui avait décoré son chez-soi.

« Sakura, murmura une voix suave à son oreille et qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner.

_S-Sasuke-Kun… Chuchota t-elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage cette proximité avec celui dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Cela dura de longues secondes voir minutes, aucun d'eux n'aurait été en mesure de l'affirmer avant que la jeune femme se libère de ce câlin.

« Tu dois être affamé, non ? Demanda t-elle sans lui faire face.

_Pas vraiment, répondit-il, j'ai pu me nourrir correctement durant mon périple.

_Je tiens tout de même à te faire un bon repas, ce soir, acceptes-tu ma proposition ? »

Soudain, les larmes perlèrent le long de son visage de porcelaine et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit rentré et encore plus qu'il soit là, chez elle. Il s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

« D'accord, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu as besoin d'aide, l'informa t-il avant d'aller se poser dans le canapé du salon. »

Elle esquissa un large sourire et essuya rapidement ces perles salées dont sa figure avait été souillée et hocha la tête.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que Sakura préparait à manger et le jeune homme s'inquiéta un peu. Il se leva et la rejoignit dans la cuisine. La demoiselle était dos à lui, penchée au dessus du plan de travail, en train de couper des légumes en fines lamelles. Il s'approcha en faisant un peu de bruit, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas peur.

« Tu pouvais continuer de te reposer, Sasuke-Kun, lâcha t-elle sans même le regarder.

_Sakura, débuta t-il, tu n'es pas obligé de faire un festin pour mon retour surtout que je ne vais pas rester très longtemps. »

Il la vit hausser les épaules. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'enlaça de nouveau.

« Sakura, pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? La questionna t-il.

_Je… »

Elle n'avait pas les mots. Cela faisait maintenant des jours, des semaines qu'elle attendait sa venue mais les émotions la submergeaient pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'exprimer.

« Je sais à quel point je t'ai manqué mais je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, lui rappela t-il, et tu sais que je tiens toujours ma parole.

_S-Sasuke-Kun, sanglota t-elle, j'ai si peur à chaque fois, de ne plus te revoir. »

Il lâcha un soupir.

« Sakura… Je sais que, par le passé, j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs mais la haine m'aveuglait. Maintenant, elle n'y est plus alors rassure-toi, je finirai toujours par revenir. »

Elle ne put se retenir et elle lui fit enfin face, les yeux remplis de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rose. Lentement, Sasuke leva sa main et posa deux doigts sur son front.

« Souviens-toi bien de ce geste, c'est une promesse, lui intima t-il. »

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en souriant. Les paupières closes, elle ne vit pas Sasuke approcher son visage du sien mais elle pu sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte mais une fois qu'elle réalisa qu'il l'embrassait, elle prit part au baiser en se dressant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour être à sa hauteur et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Leur étreinte devînt rapidement brûlante, leur langue entamant un ballet sensuel, se cherchant et se trouvant rapidement, comme si elles avaient attendu ça depuis des années, chose qui était vrai, en soit. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le brun colla son front à celui de sa partenaire.

« Sakura… Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mon coeur n'était empli que de rancune et de haine mais, à présent, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des choses et des sentiments beaucoup plus importants que ça.

_Sasuke-Kun… Murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je t'ai toujours aimé et... »

Elle se mit à rougir davantage.

« Je t'aimerai toujours… »

Pour la première fois, elle aperçut un sourire sincère sur le visage de son vis-à-vis qui lui fit étirer les lèvres à elle aussi.

« Je… Commença le jeune homme. Je suis encore un peu maladroit pour exprimer mes sentiments mais... »

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Je comprends, rassure-toi, tu as le temps mais profitons de cet instant, une chose après l'autre, le rassura t-elle. »

Elle voulut se dégager de l'emprise de son Amour de toujours mais il ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille et, tandis qu'elle le poussait pour qu'il la lâche, en deux temps, trois mouvements, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

« S-Sasuke-Kun... »

Ce fut à son tour de la couper en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Inutile de discuter, ça n'est pas le moment, je suis incapable de m'exprimer avec des mots alors je vais te montrer ce que je ressens avec des gestes, Sakura… »

Un violent frisson la parcourut, le Shinobi ne s'était jamais adressé à elle de cette façon aussi suave et avec des yeux emplis de désir. Finalement, le dîner attendrait, il avait l'intention de l'aimer jusqu'au petit matin.

Après leur folle nuit d'amour et avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il l'entendit chuchoter :

« Bon retour à la maison, Sasuke... »

Ainsi s'achève ce premier OS. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire et à écrire des critiques (positives ou négatives, toute remarque est bonne à prendre) constructives qui me permettra d'avancer et de prendre du plaisir à en écrire d'autres !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt o/ !


End file.
